The Beginning of the Forgetten
by Aura24
Summary: Prequel. Before the Dragon Temple destruction to the end of The Forgotten Realms, the lives of eleven certain dragons will be told through their thoughts, experiences, feelings, and trials in the world they were born in. Might contain spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Spyro

**Author's Note: **This story will randomly take place before and through the events of the Forgotten Realms story. It will consist of small and short chapters about Spyro's life and his closest friends and family, their encounters, their trials, and their experiences of the world they were born in.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spyro and other characters from the Spyro the Dragon and the Legend of Spyro series. Some of the young dragons that are in the story are grown-up, but are baby dragons from the Year of the Dragon game. Also the dragon Guardian, Zephin, belongs to Razzek Mecotl, also known as Razzek.

**

* * *

**000000

**The Beginning of the Forgotten**

**Chapter 1: Spyro **

For every every living creature in the world, they have an origin. And as for many other eggs that were hatched in the previously in the Dragon Temple, one of the eggs was a special one. After it had hatched, a remarkable creature was welcomed into the world, briefly surrounded by the Dragon Elders and Guardians.

A baby, purple dragon struggled to stand in the mist of what was left of the purple egg, wobbling and staggering to gain his balance. Two little wings, gold with red sails, fluttered from the base of its neck. A pair of small, yellow horns were already protuded from the back of its head, as a tiny ridge of yellow spikes ran down his back from his forehead to the tip of his yellow-spaded, purple tail.

The baby dragon's closed eyes twitched slightly, and as it opened its eyes for the first time, it found itself looking into the serene and kind face of a female Wind Guardian. Squealing, the purple dragon quickly crawled its way towards Zephin, bumping his head into her leg before affectionately nuzzling his body against her leg.

The Wind Guardian, Zephin, smiled warmly at the purple dragon before looking to the Elders and Guardians that stood around her.

From their knowing and kind expressions, they all knew that the purple dragon has just chosen Zephin as his mother.


	2. Chapter 2: Bath

**Chapter 2: Bath**

Zephin gently nudged the baby purple dragon towards one of the small pools of the spring in the Dragon Temple to have his bath. Spyro was curiously looking back at Zephin as she nudged him until the Wind Guardian finally slid him in with a gentle shove.

Upon splashing lightly into the shallow pool, Spyro yelped and cried softly with fright at the sudden slip. However, a few moments, Spyro stopped crying and blinked his eyes a few times, confused at the rippling sensation of the water around his legs. He looked down to the water's surface then looked up to Zephin.

Zephin nodded her head to Spyro, then splashed some water on Spyro's back to help him get used to the water.

Spyro shuddered at the liquid sliding across his body. He then happily swooped his head underneath the water's surface and rose it back up, allowing a small wave of water to run down his back and washing away any speck of dirt that clung to his scales.

Zephin gently clapped her paws at Spyro's quick learning.

Spyro playfully mimicked his mother's action while clapping his paws. He began jumping around in the pool, splashing water wildly as he grew to like being in the pool.

Zephin chuckled while shielding her face with her left wing from the water that soared for her face and eyes, feeling them batting against her curled, but graceful sails.

Spyro laid on his back and started kicking the water with his back legs, spreading the gushes of water all across the springs and onto some of the other baby dragons that were taking their baths by their parents and guardians. Before the baby purple dragon could play any further, Zephin gently lifted Spyro from the water by the scuff of his neck to carry him to the nursery to rest.

The only thing she heard was Spyro giggling happily, fluttering his little wings as his body was dripping with water after he enjoyed having his first bath.


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

**Chapter 3: Danger**

Spyro was twelve months old and was now able to walk around and talk a little like the other dragons. Following his mother Zephin wherever she goes during the day, he was beginning to become aware of his surroundings and why he was here.

However, one day, the purple dragon was outside and the entrance to the Swamp caught his attention. He felt curious and began making his way towards the forest. Before Spyro could even got close, he was pulled back as Zephin gently grabbed the baby purple dragon by the tail and set him down near the Dragon Temple.

The Wind Guardian looked down to Spyro and scolded calmly, "Spyro, I leave you alone for a few minutes and you almost lose your life. Never. Never _ever_ go beyond the temple border."

"Bowda?" Spyro repeated curiously, looking back to the Swamp then to Zephin, "Lost meh...But it look so intewestin'. Wats wrong with the bowda?"

Zephin answered clearly, "There are dangerous things outside in the Swamp that you do not know about yet. And within its depths, lurk its carnivores."

"Cawnivores?" Spyro echoed.

The Wind Guardian responded, "Carnivores are creatures that hunt and kill other animals. Some even hunt small dragons that stray afar, like yourself." She lifted her left wing and wrapped it protectively around Spyro.

"Wat do dey wook wike?" Spyro asked, looking at the Swamp again while under Zephin's wing, "How will I know when I see one?"

Zephin replied grimly, holding Spyro close, "You will know, my dear...because they will be resembling monsters of pure evil. Hounds with eyes that glow like purple gemstones. Bats that grow as large as a statue. And monstrosites that are made of the earth and its roots."

Spyro blinked his eyes curiously while looking to the forest that was the Swamp, hearing soft moans emiting from its depths...


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

Unfortunately, despite Zephin's warnings, Spyro became very curious of the Swamp outside of the temple border. The little purple dragon slipped past the watchful eyes of the other dragons and ventured into the wetlands to explore a little, away from the Dragon Temple.

A twig snapped loudly from a distance.

Spyro whipped his head to his left and saw a shadowed figure in the shade of the towering trees around him. The little purple dragon stood there for a moment while curiously eyeing the strange creature that was standing several feet away from him.

It resembled a large canine, but with dark blue fur that completely covered its body and a brown cloth was wrapped around its neck, making the rest of the fabric stretch across its back and over the top of its shoulders. Its ankles were wrapped by silver cloths as a pair of white spikes were protuding from its shoulders and on its reptilian tail. The canine's eyes glowed yellow, glowing with evil and hate.

A Death Hound.

Despite being curious about the canine, Spyro tried to greet the hound. He smiled a little as his tail wagged slowly, "Hewwo. I'm Spywo. Wat's your name?"

The Death Hound replied by growling and snarling ferocously, its eyes gleamed brightly while baring its sharp teeth towards Spyro.

"Uh...okay." Spyro muttered, as fear began to claw his heart and he slowly backed away from the growling hound, "Sowwy to botha you."

Suddenly, the Death Hound charged at Spyro with a snarl.

The little purple dragon gasped and quickly took off scurrying away from the carnivore back to the way he came.

As he ran, Spyro glanced over his shoulder and saw the hound trailing after him, snarling viciously as if it wanted to hunt him down and kill him. The little purple dragon then quickly took cover inside a large snake skull that was nearby, slipping through the small gaps between its teeth of its half closed jaws.

The Death Hound stopped at Spyro's refuge, growling, and sniffed at the snake skull for a moment. It then peered into one of the gaps between the skull's teeth and saw Spyro standing inside the skeletal jaws of the deceased snake, looking at the carnivore.

Spyro shivered slightly, as a cold chill ran down his spine just by simply looking into the Death Hound's gleaming eyes. With a small glare, the little purple dragon turned around and whipped his tail at the hound's eyes, causing the carnivore to yelp loudly in pain as Spyro scurried away back to the temple through the cave-like bones of the snake.

This was the last time he would leave the safety of the temple's border without Zephin or a Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5: Flame

**Chapter 5: Flame**

In the temple's gardens, a group of baby dragons were happily gathering apples that fell from one of the apple trees in the orchard. Spyro was amoungst the dragons, trying to grab an apple before anyone else can. However, it seemed almost impossible. Everytime he sees an apples, a dragons grabs it before he can make a move. Soon, the other dragons had their apples and quickly ran to their sleeping chambers for bed.

Spyro was left alone, he was still looking for any signs of apples that weren't picked up. The purple dragon then finally spotted a spare apple on the other side of the apple orchard. He smiled and quickly raced over to the last apple, but a red dragon placed his paw on top of the red fruit, causing Spyro to stop dead in his tracks.

The red dragon was a little larger than Spyro, but was still young. His scales were crimson red and his wings and horns were yellow, along with the crest on his head. A small ridge of spikes ran down his back to the tip of his arrow-shaped tail.

"Go on, get your own fwuit." The red dragon said, clutching the remaining apple with his paw.

Spyro looked at the red dragon and responded, "But I saw it fiwst."

"And I'll eat it." The red dragon retorted smugly, "This fwuit doesn't haf your name on it or anythin'."

"It doesn't hafta have one. Who are yous anyway?" Spyro growled.

The red dragon proudly replied, "I'm Fwame, son of the head guawd of teh temple. And yous wook wike an unwucky dwagon now."

"Give meh apple back." Spyro said.

Flame smirked, "Yous mean _my_ apple." He then picked up the apple with his mouth and trotted away into the hallway, leaving Spyro alone and empty-handed.

Spyro growled softly, then turned around and walked away sadly. He still felt a famished and thought about going to sleep hungry. Fortunately, something red caught the corner of the purple dragon's eye. Behind an apple tree, he spied another apple. Spyro smiled and quickly ran over to the fruit and grabbed it with his mouth, before happily walking back to his mother, Zephin, in his sleeping chamber...


	6. Chapter 6: Close Call

**Chapter 6: Close Call**

Still young, Spyro knew he wasn't suppose to go beyond the border without Zephin or a Guardian by his side. However, his curiousity caused him to accompany the red dragon, Flame, and his two close companions, Grayson and Coltrane. Despite his dislike for the red dragon the other day, Spyro wanted to get to know Flame and hoped to not form a rivalry with him.

Flame's two companions were following the red dragon, looking around. Grayson was a young, brown Peace Keeper dragon around Spyro's age. His horns and wings were dark brown, and his eyes were green. Frills were growing from the side of his chin, but they were small.

Coltrane was a young, green Magic Crafter dragon around Flame's age, more slender and slightly taller than the red dragon. His eyes were brown and his two dual horns were light brown along with his scaly underbelly and his wings; a ridge of brown spikes ran down his back to the tip of his tail.

To the dragon's dismay, a monster was lurking about. A Death Hound stood atop a small ledge of the Swamp that surrounds the Dragon Temple, sniffing the air. Suddenly, the carnivore finally caught the scent of dragons nearby, uttering a soft growl of anticipation before it quickly hurried over to where the scent was coming from.

Spyro, Flame, Coltrane, Grayson were venturing through the skeletons of a deceased monster that laid briefly around the area of the Swamp.

Close by, the Death Hound snarled viciously as it broke into a run, hurriedly making its way through the wetlands towards the dragons while following the scent. Fortunately, one of its front paws pressed down on a twig and loudly snapped it in half as it moved.

Spyro flinched and stopped in his tracks when he heard the twig snap nearby. He stood up on his hind legs to get a look at his surroundings, then knelt back down and glanced around nervously.

Spyro announced softly, "There's somethin' out here with us, Fwame."

"Maybe it a monster." Grayson shuddered, "Hn, who knows what monsters live out here."

Coltrane retorted, "But they don't come close to the border. It's probably the dragonflies."

Flame instructed quietly, "Keep your eyes open, just in case, and move quiet-wike." He walked a few steps forward, but then stopped and gasped with fright when he saw the Death Hound advancing towards him, emerging from the shadows of the giant mushrooms. It was large compared to the little dragons, making Flame, Spyro, Grayson, and Coltrane easy prey.

Only one thing came across Spyro's terrified mind at this time of desperate situation as he exclaimed with a mix of alarm and terror.

"SCATTER!!"

All at once, Spyro, Flame, Coltrane, and Grayson immediately dispersed into seperate directions, bolting away from the Death Hound.

Unfortunately, the carnivore chased after Spyro out of the three dragons, barking and growling as it trailed after him.

Spyyro scurried away from the charging Death Hound as fast as he ever could. He could felt the carnivore biting for his heels. With a swift turn, the little purple dragon swerved into another direction, briefly confusing the carnivore and giving enough time for Spyro to bolt away from the hound completely.

After losing the Death Hound, Spyro joined up Flame, Coltrane, and Grayson, who were taking refuge within the skeletons of a large snake. He looked back to the way he came and panted to his three companions, "I gave it the swip, but wet's not give that hound a second chance."


	7. Chapter 7: Play

**Chapter 7: Play**

"Okay, the Death Hound has our scent." Flame instructed quickly to Spyro, Grayson, Coltrane, and a few other dragons while playing a game that has been known to every little dragon in the temple, "Everyone has to run from it. If you get caught, then it's your turn to be the Hound."

Spyro and a few other dragons perked up when they heard barking bouncing off the walls of the temple. Obviously, the young dragon that was playing the hound-like carnivore was close by.

Flame playfully shouted, "Run!"

The little dragons then took off running through the halls, hearing the barking noises of the dragon chasing them. As they ran, Spyro tripped on a rock and fell to the floor while the other dragons quickly scurried away. The purple dragon rose up and shook his head for a moment, ready to stand back up to his feet.

"Mmm! Dinnah!" a playful voice exclaimed, as a small blue dragon emerged from the corner of the hallway and ran towards Spyro. She was an Artisan dragon; a little smaller than Spyro. On her white horns were a pair of pink barrettes and small ridge of purple spikes ran down from her head to the tip of her tail.

Spyro gasped when the blue Artisan leapt at him and gently knocked the little purple dragon over. The little purple dragon looked at the dragon who stood on top of him, curious and suprised at the same time.

The blue Artisan, Ami, giggled, "You're it!" She leapt off of Spyro and scurried away over to where Flame and the others are standing, "Spyro's it!"

Spyro climbed up to his feet and looked at Ami for a moment, before he laughed and started to chase after his friends as fast as he could as the Death Hound.


	8. Chapter 8: Death

**Chapter 8: Death**

It was daybreak outside the Dragon Temple; as a small, cream-colored dragon named Cecil, curiously made his way around the safety border while the other dragons were playing around within the temple grounds. Having crept away from the Elder's watchful eye, the baby dragon started making his way towards the border of the Dragon Temple.

Spyro happened to be nearby, resting under the shade of a giant mushroom. Hearing some movement, the little purple dragon blinked opened his eyes from his nap and caught sight of Cecil making his way outside of the temple's border.

A little _too_ far.

Cecil stopped in his tracks in the mist of a small patch of clovers within an open clearing, sniffing at them.

Spyro slowly rose up, worriedly looking at the baby dragon for a moment and knowing that there are dangers beyond the border of the temple.

Before he could even call to Cecil, a sudden, fleeting shadow of a creature passed over from above the trees as Spyro looked up to the sky to see the soaring form of a Dreadwing circling through the air. He watched in petrified terror as the massive beast soared downwards towards Cecil, and in a flash of talons and wings, a hunting screech pierced the air before the Dreadwing darted back to the skies, carrying away a precious creature in its claws.

Spyro found himself looking at the patch of clovers Cecil was in moments before; drops of blood were stained clearly on their white petals. It was the only evidence of what happened to Cecil. In horror, he had realized what he has witnessed before his eyes the death of one of his kind. It was so sudden; like a shaft of lightning.

After hearing the commotion, Ignitus, Zephin, and the other Guardians that were nearby had raced over to the small clearing where Spyro was near in.

Zephin stood by Spyro, but then looked to the clearing where Cecil once was in.

Ignitus turned to the clearing, but upon looking at the drops of blood on the ground and smelled the strong scent of Dreadwing close by. He realized what had happened and closed his eyes at the sudden loss.

Spyro looked to the other dragons before turning back to the spot where Cecil was last seen alive, his eyes mixed with remorse and disbelief.

"Cecil's...gone..."


End file.
